Heaven's Hell
by Alex Hawkens
Summary: Kurama is a high ranking angel in heaven, Hiei is a high ranking demon in hell. Two opposing sides but a love stronger than time and space. Shall a long known prophecy come to fulfillment? Or will it take longer for two lost souls to become one?


Hey there! Once again, I have a feeling you are thinking that all I am doing is posting new stories and not getting back to the others; well, I will have you know that that is only partially true! I had wanted to complete a few first chapters before posting anything else, after this one though I will focus on getting second chapters done. Again, you might be thinking that all I write is HieixKurama/Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics, which is more true than not. I have always been a fan of the pairing but I don't do a lot of things in the normal universe. I promise, now that I have discovered the joy of using my Oc's in fanfiction, I will be sure to do a better variety of fanfiction. I do enjoy writing HP as well, so hopefully you will be getting more of those in the future. Oh, and if you ever have a prompt or want me to do a pairing in an AU I have no problem doing that. Just let me know either review or message me! Challenges are good too!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except plot and my version of god and the devil.

Warning: This will contain yaoi, possible torture, mentions of rape, mentions of child abuse, excessive violence, lude comments and excessive profanity. Oh and loads of drama/angst.

Chapters: I don't know.

Pairings: Kuronue/Kurama, eventual Hiei/Kurama.

**Heaven's Hell**

_Prologue_

_Endless emptiness, devilish darkness, a universe yet to be designed by gas and fire. An abberrance of nonexistence, the creation of a cold callousness. Stillness in motion, spirals of essence masked away by black. Creeping tendrils, whipped across vastness, hurling away specks of illumination. Spirals conjoined, a dance of airy liquid sinking into one another. The greater it grew in size the more mystery it held, all awaiting its turn to be sent into the void. In such a spiral images took form. _

_Blood red and raven's wing black, emeralds and rubies, the double sin would be made from the first dawn to the last sunset. _

_Years, decades, centuries, millennia,_

_Time, slow and lovely, wysteria._

_Foreboding, evil of beautiful love._

_Condemned by those between and above._

_Heaven's council and earth's orthodoxy,_

_Satan's home becometh their proxy._

_Holy light and deadly darkness agree,_

_This love has a cost, nothing is for free._

_First sunrise, the meeting and the pain, cease._

_Final sunset, destruction and peace._

_These couple souls, brought together by hurt,_

_Will try again and find their comfort._

_Let these words ring true, and let's see when these two souls can finally reach their own paradise._

Chapter 1

Yoko Kurama sat up suddenly, his silver locks falling over his shoulders and cascading down his back. His lupine eyes scanned the area quickly, it seemed familiar and yet foreign enough to keep him alert to any sudden movements. A breeze blew and with it carried a whisper, "Kurama..."

Silver fox ears atop his head twitched and he turned his head slowly, golden eyes glancing about quickly so as not to miss a single detail. When he turned in the direction of the voice there was a figure standing there, dressed in black, red eyes wide. The fox blinked and the figure was gone. "Who was that?" he wondered aloud as he stood from his place on the ground. The meadow surrounded him in knee high grasses, watching as the gentle wind blew causing the waves of yellow and green to shift beautifully.

It was peaceful and Kurama could slowly feel himself relaxing despite still not knowing where he was. "You know where you are child, no use denying it." The voice sounded amused and the pitched was neither low enough nor high enough to specify a gender.

The yoko looked up and around him. Not seeing anyone, he wondered why the voice seemed so familiar as well. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where this is... I have never been here in my life," he responded, deciding on a direction to walk in, to see if there was anything else in this place.

"No, not in this life. But in several lives previous..."

"I'm afraid I do not understand. This is the only life I have known." He was being as pleasant as possible to the voice but found its presence increasingly disturbing.

"You have only forgotten. When you meet him you both will know. You always forget, he remembers sometimes."

Behind Kurama's eyes an image of a figure clad in black with deep red eyes flashed. He shook his head. "I'll just have to take your word for it. Since you know so much, where is this place?"

"It's your paradise." The response was matter of fact, though Kurama detected the lilt of sadness.

"My paradise? I would never imagine my paradise to be as such. But it does seem a tranquil..." He stopped a moment when he spotted a tree; walking toward it, he found it bore fruit and not just one kind. Several types hung from the branches. He reached out a hand, plucking a juicy looking peach. He sniffed it thoughtfully and took a cautious bite. The flavor flooded his mouth; his eyes widened in surprise at just how real peaches pale in comparison. It's true; he knew this place wasn't real. "I'm dreaming... So it's only natural for things to see so perfect."

"It's not just a dream. It's time again, Kurama. Time to remember your pasts and the one you are destined to be with."

Kurama thought to the angel he had back in the real world, in the heavens. "I have already met him, I know he is the one for me."

"No. He is not the one, his love for you is the wrong one and despite how deep it may feel now, even deeper still, you know he is wrong. Everything about him is wrong... Except one detail." The voice held a somber note as he continued to eat the peach.

"I again have no clue what you are talking about." He flicked the peach pit away from him and wiped the juices on his clothing.

"The color of his hair."

Kurama paused and could have come up with a snippy retort had he not heard the sudden, loud BANG. The sound of fists pounding against something decidedly solid. He looked around and there the figure was again. He seemed trapped, his fists pounded against the glass wall of his prison as if trying to break through to get to him. The look of desperation in those red eyes nearly sent Kurama into a panic. He didn't understand it but he began moving toward the figure, he noticed then the man had spiked black hair, with a stunningly white starburst. He was entirely too familiar and Kurama paused his trek toward him.

"He is yours; you are his. He knows you are around; he's tried so desperately to find you. And here you are, but he still can't get to you. He doesn't want you to hurt, but hurt you he will." The pounding grew more and more persistent and then the silver-haired male realized that it was from somewhere else. The dream world faded and the red eyes flashed with pain and longing before they too vanished into a void.

"Wait..." his call wasn't enough to stop it and before he had the chance to scream he was thrown into full alertness.

It took him a moment to realize that he was now staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. And the ever persistent pounding? That was coming from his front door.

-:-:-:-

He growled low in his throat not only with the confusion and frustration that was left over from the dream, but the pounding on his door was beginning to give him a headache. "What on earth do they want?" He stood, throwing his blanket and sheets aside. The silk cloth that draped over his body in a tunic like fashion was wrinkled but he didn't bother with straightening it out. A scowl firmly planted on his face, he wrenched open the door. "What?"

"Yoko Kurama, high angel of the council, and right hand to the Oh Holy Lord himself," recited the angel in front of him. Kurama noted that they wore the armor of guards from the council's hall.

"Yes? I am very well aware of my title, so that is no reason to go nearly breaking down my door." His voice was controlled but the hints of irritation and flashes in his aureate eyes had the males sweating slightly.

"Uh..." The man cleared his throat. "We are here to arrest you..." He allowed the rest to die on his lips when metallic fulvescent eye looked at him sharply.

"Arrest me? Are you daft? I have done nothing wrong! Are you sure you have the right person?" His tone was now clipped as he looked at the two angels as though they were the dumbest creatures in the world.

"Y-yes! We are here to arrest you. You, Yoko Kurama, have been accused of the unholy coupling with another male angel."

Kurama's eyes widened a fraction as he looked between them. He stared for a moment before sighing and stepping out of his house after sliding his shoes on. "I see. Who is it that has accused me?" he asked, walking away with them his entire demeanor calm.

"The angel of truth himself. Kuronue," supplied one of them.

Kurama nodded his head slightly before bowing it entirely letting his hair shield his face from view. He had known it, hadn't he? The voice had been right about it. He had always known that Kuronue was never his; he was never Kuronue's. But he didn't think it would end with him being escorted to the council's hall by armored guards. That raven hair though... while it seemed familiar it was also wrong... Who was the man that had been trapped, trying to reach him?

He was shaken from his thoughts when the guards grabbed him by his arms and stopped in front of two large, ornate doors. Kurama stared up at those doors, doors he had walked through many times before but never as an accused.

"Oh holy and merciful Lord, we have brought the one accused of sinful acts. Yoko Kurama," they spoke in unison.

"Enter," a deep voice called from seemingly nowhere and everywhere.

-:-:-

Eyes of ruby stood atop a tall streetlight, watching as the people below walked this way and that. He couldn't describe his feelings for their utter complacency. They never seemed to know which side they were on. They never understood how much their ignorance and discrimination would cost them in the end of it all. He knew, he knew that everyone would be cast out of his paradise... The paradise he and his other half would create for only themselves.

His heart clenched; he remembered the times they had been torn apart, by heaven and the world he was currently in. No one understood a love so strong that they would bring about the destruction of the world in order to be together. "Hn, pitiful fools," a cold baritone rumbled out as he refrained from spitting in his disgust.

In a flash, he was gone on his way to a destination he had not visited in an almost disturbingly long time.

Alighting atop a rundown apartment complex, he stared at the one across from it. Red eyes, glinting rubies, watched for any signs of life from the dilapidated construction. He shuddered in revulsion of what was left of his old life. The time he lived in fear and anger for the life the heaven's had given him.

In another displacement of air, he was on the roof of the complex he had once lived in. Time showed just how long it had been since he at last stepped foot in the neighborhood. All around him buildings that had once been new were crumbling hazards to the few that remained in this rundown area. The last time he had looked at this building from the street below it had been newly built, concrete and brick gleaming in the sun as if polished to perfection. The doors freshly painted, still smelling faintly of the fumes. The entire area screamed "brand new." But the fate held for him within the walls of their apartment was something he had long blocked.

He turned toward the door that led to the interior of the building and ignored the threatening give of the stone beneath his feet as he walked. The door opened while the hinges screamed their torment. He barely winced at the sound and continued on his trek to a world he had left behind long ago.

-:-:-

The heart-clenching scream could be heard throughout the area, birds took flight and animals fled the sound of absolute agony. The building the red eyed creature had entered burst into flames, a hallow explosion sounding just as loudly as the scream. The building crumbled further, remnants of glass windows shattering and wood splintering and crackling under weight and heat.

A flash of something came from the flames and didn't stop moving until it was far enough away to not be seen by the sudden amount of onlookers that came to watch the building burn. Once again atop a streetlight, red eyes turned to the sight of a large column of smoke rising from the destruction he had caused. A satisfied, if slightly bitter, smirk crossed his handsome face; Hiei had come and did what he had longed to do for many years. Though time had made it all the easier for the building to come down, he had destroyed it as he had longed to do.

The distant whine of sirens alerted him that someone had notified the proper authorities to attempt to put out the blaze. A strange glow came from the being on the streetlight; the fire would not be put out until only ash was left, he made sure of it.

Calming and knowing his work would not be hindered by the sometimes successful incompetence of the mortals, he turned to head to where he had resided since his time in that world. It grew late and he knew his master would be worried if he did not return with his report soon. A snort escaped him as he thought of the sudden irony.

Had anyone thought of Lucifer, ruler of Hell, they would have thought of many different things, but never would it occur to them how he felt about some of his subordinates.

Moving with the speed he had been graced with, he was close to the portal that would bring him home. Another snort, who in their right mind would think of hell as the ideal home?

A feeling fell over him then, sudden and almost terrifying. He froze just outside of the portal and turned, the feeling was coming from his left. Disregarding what his master must be thinking, he ran towards the feeling. His eyes firmly planted on the sky. Something was crossing over, he knew that much.

He halted when he reached the edge of a pond, red eyes staring up, straining to see who or what had come from the heavens.

Then he spotted it, the figure of an angel, plummeting from its home up high. "That's not the controlled drop from someone who was sent here... He must have fallen from grace..." His deep voice was quiet as he stared at the figure, guessing that it was a male just from sheer irritation at not knowing.

A flash of red had the demon thinking the angel might be injured, without much a second thought he leapt into the air and caught the creature landing safely on the other side of the small body of water.

"Hn, what have you done?" The question directed at the man (he was sure now) in his arms. He noted with mild interest that it wasn't blood but the man's hair that he had spotted. The man's wings that were now slowly folding into his back were still white, but a dull grey had begun to creep at the edges. A sign that he was currently being deemed fallen. "I guess I have no choice." He turned back to the direction of the portal, carrying his burden and wondering at the faint tingling he felt as he held the redhead close.

To Be Continued~

A/N: Yes, this will cause some conflict if any of you readers are overly religious. All I have to say? I don't care if you think my creation of this fanfic was a mistake or a ploy to promote any sort of religion. True, some of the things in this fanfic are basic feelings I have, but I am not religious in any form and I feel I have the right to make it seem however I deem fit. If you don't like it? Fuck off. I am not here to please people. Writing is what I do and what I want to do with the plot is my own business. Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
